


If Wishes Were Horses

by Crimson_Phantom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimson_Phantom
Summary: Gaster is tired of waiting....Established relationship.Follows events from To Those Who Wait.





	If Wishes Were Horses

When Grillby had asked Gaster out on a date, Gaster's initial response had been to thank Grillby, but decline. After all, he was already involved with someone to which Grillby was very well aware of.

Nonetheless, something stopped Gaster from refusing, and instead he began to analyze his relationship with Asgore. They had been together for many years, ever since before the war that faithful day Asgore saved him infront of the hotel, during which, from then to now Gaster had told himself one day Asgore would commit to him.

However, that day had yet to come as he saw Asgore come and go into marriage, arranged he would call it, a status quo, as he always returned back to him. But Gaster was now decades into this on again off, fly by night game, maybe it was time to stop and find affection and friendship where he could. He was fond of Grillby, they got on well, they shared a love of fine scotch, and Gaster knew one lost marriage had been more than enough for Grillby. So instead of saying 'no' he said 'yes'. Which displayed a mix of shock and achievement on the fire monster's face all the times asking he had finally agreed. 

Grillby had suggested they go to a club he knew, where there'd be a dinner and dance, adding hastily, they didn't have to dance if he didn't want. Gaster liked to dance however, he always regretted he never danced with Asgore.

He sighed; he mustn't keep thinking about Asgore. Instead he thought about the evening. He was going to have a good time, and no one was going to stop him. He would dance with Grillby and - He suddenly remembered something said to him by a friend decades ago... 

'Dance like nobody's watching; love like you've never been hurt.' Could he really do that? Could he 'love like he'd never been hurt'? Asgore had hurt him many times, he had a few people, all in the same way... Could he ever trust another person? Could he ever love another person? Besides that was said before the war. Could anyone now? He doubted it; in fact he knew he'd never love anyone as he loved Asgore.

Again he pulled his thoughts away from Asgore. This was unfair; Grillby had asked him out; he said yes, he couldn't spoil things by allowing thoughts of Asgore to cloud his mind. Even if it was just one date, he was going to have a good time. He was going to 'forget his problems' so to speak. He was going to forget his age, forget how much he'd been hurt, forget his worries and concerns, forget Asgore-

Except he couldn't...

Gaster sighed. What was he doing? He could no more go out on a date with Grillby than he could fly. He'd have to call him and apologize. But he couldn't do it by phone... that was rude. Besides, Grillby would likely already have left by now.

  
~~~~~~  


The doorbell rang and Gaster went to answer it. "Good evening, Grillby. You look nice tonight."

"Hey, Gaster... yeah. You too."

"Come in a moment, please."

"Sure."

Gaster closed the door. "Grillby, I have something to tell you... I am afraid I can't- ....I'm sorry?" Gaster ended his sentence looking perplexed. 

"I said 'I know'... It's all right, Gaster... I was kinda shocked you said yes anyways. I know you too well..." Grillby just shrugged. "Look... come and have dinner with me anyway. No pressure. I'm not gonna... You know... Let's go and have fun. As friends. Okay?"

Gaster smiled. "I'd like that very much."

  
~~~~~~  


And a good time they did have. The place was extremely pleasant, the food and wine more than palatable, even Grillby admitted far surpassed his own, and the company shared was even better than Gaster had anticipated. He still felt somewhat guilty, but didn't allow the feeling to interfere with his enjoyment.

When the music began Grillby asked him to dance. After some hesitation, Gaster accepted. Grillby danced well, but somehow it didn’t seem right being in the arms of someone who was almost the same height as himself. Nonetheless, Gaster enjoyed the moment.

"Mind if I cut in?" Said a voice Gaster knew as well as his own.

"Asgore?" He glanced from Asgore to Grillby, who met his gaze, gave a barely perceptible nod and let his arms fall from around Gaster.

What the hell was he doing here? Did he follow them?...

Uncertain what to say, and far beyond annoyed even, Gaster let Asgore take him into his arms and begin to dance with him. Even against his frustrations, this felt how it should be. And despite the fact they'd never danced together before, they moved in perfect synchrony.

When they returned to the table Gaster and Grillby had shared, they found Grillby had gone, leaving a terse note behind 'suggesting' they got their shit together.

"You've got alot of nerve..." Gaster finally mumbled as he looked from the note to Asgore, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "While I'm trying to move on you make this much more difficult."

"Gaster... I -"

Gaster shook his head as he faced him directly. "No. Not here. Not now. Let's enjoy the rest of the evening, then on the way home we'll talk."

~~~~~~

"Gaster-"

"I am very mad at you...."

"So I gathered... Gaster, I-"  
  
"No. You- will -hear me out and damn well listen, Asgore. This is it- no more. I am no longer capable of playing your games any longer. I am not to go on waiting for you. I am tired of it, and I won't do it any longer. Either you want me or you don't. It's as simple as that." He spat out with a familiar coldness yet his stare spoke another emotion entirely. 

"I know......" 

Gaster's head tilted, craning his neck back to stare into the taller monster's eyes as his gaze thinned. "Do you? Because I'm not certain you do. I love you dearly and you've taken advantage of that over the years and I've let you because I do- but I have my limits." He paused with a sigh, looking around them then back as he lit a cigeritte. 

"You know, you shouldn't be doin that..."

"We both picked up bad habits along the way- now may I continue uninterrupted?..." Gaster stared daggers at him as he inhaled the cig deeply and Asgore simply half nod and let him continue. "You've hurt me, Asgore. Alot. Don't say what you think I want to hear because I can tell, as you damn well know, and don't say it so out of jealousy because Grillby showed an interest in me and I accepted."

"I won't. I don't blame him really."

"Good. Well?" Gaster huffed as he exhaled another drag and snuffed it out. Secretly he wondered if he was pushing too hard. But decided he wasn't. Asgore had more than enough years to make his mind up and tonight showing up like this was the final straw. 

Asgore took Gaster's hand and looked into his eyes. "I want you, Gaster. I really do. No one else."

They were the words Gaster wanted to hear, but self-preservation made him ask, "Are you sure, Asgore. Because It's words I've heard befo -"

When Asgore took his mouth away from Gaster's, Gaster knew he had his answer. Never before had Asgore kissed him quite in the way he just done.

Gaster exhaled softly and rest his forehead against Asgore's chest. "I think we owe Grillby quite a lot." 

He felt Asgore nod. "Yeah. We do. But I owe you a hell of a lot more."

This time Gaster silenced Asgore.

~~~~~~

As Gaster finally let his eye close in the comfort of his bed with his lover lost in sleep at his side, he reflected on the evening. It had indeed been a good one. 

Yet If it would last was uncertain. Only now if Gaster allowed it...


End file.
